Slappy the Dummy
Slappy the Dummy is the most recurring antagonist in the children's horror-book series Goosebumps, as well as the associated media that followed. He is considered one of the most popular and most evil creatures in the series, as well as being the key factor to the success of one of the series' most popular story arcs: The Night of the Living Dummy Anthology. He is also a major villain in the Horrorland series and the narrator of his own series Slappyland as well as being the main villain in most books. He is also the main villain of the 2015 film Goosebumps. He also appears as a major villain in the Goosebumps comics. History Slappy was originally created by an unnamed evil sorcerer; alongside Mr. Wood, Slappy was carved by the sorcerer out of the cursed wood of a stolen coffin. After Mr. Wood was destroyed at the end of Night of the Living Dummy, this resulted in Slappy becoming twice as evil. Slappy takes the form of a ventriloquist dummy but is granted life, threatening everyone around him and becoming more of a threat as the series progressed. The only way to make him live is by saying the following incantation: "Karru Marri Odonna Loma Molunnu Karrano" (said to mean "You and I are one now"). Written down on a business card, he keeps the spell in his pocket. Almost every new owner reads out the spell, causing the electricity to act strange for a few seconds. Slappy keeps himself quiet, as the new owner finds out strange things are happening in the house. Furniture gets moved, things disappear and re-appear. He has a behavior of a very naughty child, or a Poltergeist. He also has the ability to change people into ventriloquist dolls with his green breath. With this breath, he also can animate other dolls and puppets. He is blown into pieces in the Goosebumps television series, in Episode 3: "Night Of The Living Dummy". However, Slappy still survived that. In Slappys nightmare and the Streets of Panic Park he is a anti hero. He also appears in the Horrorland series and most wanted where in the son of Slappy he finally wins. He also has his own series called Slappyworld where is the narrator of the series and sometimes the main villain of some books. He also appears in the comic book series as the main villain of the first arc and set to appear in others. He appears in the first story arc Monster at Midnight as the main antagonist leading the monsters to attack two sisters and later appears in the second arc Download and Die! where he team-ups up with The Creeps to antagonize three young girls. Slappy also appears in the short story crossover Gaslighted: Slappy the Ventriloquist Dummy vs. Aloysius Pendergast, where Aloysius Pendergast the protagonist of the book series of the same name fights off Slappy. ''Goosebumps'' (2015 Film) Slappy appears in the film adaption as the main antagonist notably this version leads the monsters and is far more dangerous than his book counterpart. He will also appear in the sequel. Appearance As described in the books, Slappy has wavy brown hair painted atop his wooden head and freckles dotted along his cheeks. His lips are painted bright red and curl up into a sinister smile; the lower lip however, sports a chip in the corner, giving Slappy's grin an unsettling crooked appearance. His eyes are described as being a cold blue and almost lifelike in appearance. Slappy wears a dark grey, double-breasted suit, with brown leather shoes and a red bow-tie. His shirt is nothing more than a white paint application on the chest, with a collar stapled on the neck. For the television program, Slappy's appearance was altered from its depiction in the books and the cover artwork. His head no longer appeared to be made out of wood and instead seemed to be constructed out of a plaster-like material. His now-unruly hair was painted auburn, while his freckles were removed, and his eye color changed to green. His dark grey suit was changed to a black tuxedo, with the addition of a real shirt, suspenders, and matching red bow-tie/cumberbund/boutineer combo. He is probably more comedic in the TV version as well. Slappy's Fellow Living Toys *Dennis *Rocky *Mary Ellen *Wally *Snappy *Mr. Wood Gallery Images Slappy sitting on a grave.jpg|Slappy sitting on a grave. Slappygold.jpg|Slappy's head. Slappy (Classic Goosebumps TV).png|Slappy's evil smile. I Want My Bride (Slappy).png|Slappy's angry face. Slappy the Dummy.png|Slappy's evil grin. Slappy.jpg|Another example of Slappy's evil grin. Slappy in israeli 1969.jpg|Slappy's alternate appearance. Slappy S01e10.png Hey Sara, Wanna Play - Goosebumps Slappy S01e10.png Slappy close up to once of evil.png Slappy in he was tricked in the Night of Evil.png Slappy - Living Dummy II (1996).png Slappy the Dummy (DVD TV Series Goosebumps Living Dummy).jpg Slappy (comics).jpg|Slappy in the IDW Goosebumps comics Videos Goosebumps - The Death of Slappy the Dummy Category:Contradictory Category:Possessed Object Category:Goosebumps Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Immortals Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Manipulator Category:Demon Category:Sadists Category:Incriminators Category:Monsters Category:Paranormal Category:Horror Villains Category:Slaver Category:Misogynists Category:Thugs Category:Kidnapper Category:Revived Category:Abusers Category:Vandals Category:TV Show Villains Category:Parents Category:Evil Creation Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Evil from the past Category:Genderless Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Live Action Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Mutilators Category:Vengeful Category:Leader Category:Titular Category:Possessor Category:Movie Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Protagonists Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Noncorporeal Category:Pawns Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Imprisoned Category:Bogeymen Category:Murderer Category:Traitor Category:Brutes Category:Pure Evil Category:Perverts Category:Big Bads Category:Mascots Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Video Game Villains Category:Successful Category:Ringmasters Category:Crossover Villains Category:Magic Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Humanoid Category:Mongers